


07 分享食物

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	07 分享食物

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

07 分享食物

山田凉介和知念侑李都坚持自己是不能和别人分食的人。  
当然除了彼此之外。  
自己咬了一口觉得好吃的东西会顺手塞进对方的嘴里，对方觉得好吃的东西会也克制不住地想凑上去来一口。  
门把们无论是工作中还是私下里对这件事早已经见怪不怪。  
是是是，不能分食，你们开心就好。

休息日同住在无论谁家的时候，独自生活时差异甚大的全天时间线都会无条件向另一方靠拢。  
晚饭后山田收拾厨房，知念手快脚快地坐进被炉里打开电视，调到想要看的频道。  
“妈妈拿过来的，老家那边今年尝试种了蜜柑。”山田把手里的盘子放在桌面上，也坐进了来，“吃吗？”  
不知道是不是一整天都宅着的关系，运动量不足导致血液循环不好，知念总觉得手脚热不起来，现下弓着背整个人都缩在被炉里面，下巴垫在桌面上，盯着电视屏幕摇摇头：“等下吃，好冷。”  
山田拿过一个蜜柑开始剥皮。  
当季的蜜柑颜色橙黄橙黄的，在暖暖的空气里散发着柑橘类植物的香气，在山田撕开那层果皮的瞬间，果实酸酸甜甜的气味爆发开来，引得知念把注意力转回他身上2秒钟，又继续专注在电视屏幕上。青年撕掉蜜柑果瓣外那层白色的络皮，在恋人的无视中把果送塞进了自己的嘴里。  
“呜哇好甜~”被美味食物愉悦到的平成star瞪大了眼睛发出略显夸张的惊呼，“侑李你尝尝看。”  
趴在桌子上的知念配合地张开嘴巴等待恋人的投喂，山田凉介手捏着一瓣果实在他鼻子下面转了一圈又填进自己口中。知念白了正在得意于自己恶作剧的山田一眼，仍然不愿把手从暖和的被炉下面拿出来。  
“喏。”他又掰了一瓣，这次是认真地要喂给怠惰的恋人，好看的饺子唇顺从地张开露出小松鼠的门牙，快速地把新鲜的果肉叼走。  
“凉介你骗人，明明是酸的。”知念整张脸都皱成一小团，身体仿佛被酸得控制不住地抖了抖。  
“嗯？”刚刚尝过蜜柑的味道确保是甜的他才喂给知念，山田又往嘴里了一瓣，不解地看着知念“很甜啊……”  
知念从被炉下抽出一只手，从还剩一半的蜜柑上撕了一瓣，小心地把果瓣咬破，立刻又皱起了眉头，噘着嘴用手指指向自己没有吞进去的半个蜜柑果瓣：“……三（酸）的……”  
“嗯？”  
山田伸手去捏还没被知念吞进去的半边，却被“啪”地打开了手背，只好一脸委屈疑惑地提问：“侑李？”  
知念又朝他努了努包着半颗果肉的嘴：“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯？”  
反应过来恋人意思的山田失笑，挪了挪屁股坐过去到知念旁边一桌腿之隔，捧着知念的下巴嘴唇贴着嘴唇把半个果瓣含进自己嘴里，并没有按照恋人的预想咬走剩余的半块蜜柑，而是黏着他的唇吮吸蜜柑的汁水，蜜柑表层的果汁都被吸掉了才咬了下去。  
咬开果肉的瞬间甜中带酸的果汁溢满了两人相触的唇齿间，还没来得及溢出嘴唇就被交换的吮吻混着不知道属于谁的唾液混合着吞了下去。  
“侑李小骗子。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“这么甜。”  
亲够了终于分开的两个人鼻子还贴着鼻子。  
“什么甜？”  
“蜜柑。”  
“嗯？”  
“蜜柑没有侑李甜。”


End file.
